1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to media guide systems and more specifically it relates to a remote control multimedia content listing system for providing an updated content listing of various media within a remote control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Remote control devices have been in use for years. Remote control devices are utilized to operate various external electronic devices including but not limited to televisions, stereos, receivers, VCRs, DVD players, CD players storing multiple CDs, amplifiers, equalizers, tape players, cable units, lighting, window shades and other electronic devices. A conventional remote control is typically comprised of a housing structure, a keypad within the housing structure for entering commands by the user, electronic circuitry within the housing structure connected to the keypad, and a transmitter electrically connected to the electronic circuitry for transmitting a control signal to an electronic device to be operated.
The user depresses one or more buttons upon the keypad when a desired operation of a specific electronic device is desired. For example, if the user desires to turn the power off to a VCR, the user will depress the power button upon the remote control which transmits a “power off” control signal that is detected by the VCR resulting in the VCR turning off.
Because of the multiple electronic devices currently available within many homes and businesses today, a relatively new type of remote control is utilized to allow for the control of a plurality of electronic devices commonly referred to as a “universal remote control.” Most universal remote controls have “selector buttons” that are associated with the specific electronic device to be controlled by the remote control (i.e. television, VCR, DVD player, etc.). Universal remote control devices allow for the control of a plurality of external electronic devices with a single remote control thereby eliminating the need to have a plurality of remote controls physically present within a room.
Because of the numerous electronic devices within a home today it is often times difficult for a user to remember the various programming and media materials available to them. Modern cable television networks now provide a television “guide” regarding the upcoming television programs. Digital television networks provide advanced search features for locating desirable programming. However, the user must typically switch the television channel to guide thereby interrupting the viewing of their current television program.
Many individuals also have CD changers and/or MP3 units that are capable of storing a plurality of music media. The main problem with conventional CD changers is that they are difficult to program an album and/or song information into requiring a plurality of tedious keystrokes entered into the keypad of the remote control. Hence there is a need for a convenient remote control system that is able to receive updated information regarding various media for use as a guide system.
While these devices and systems may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing an updated content listing of various media within a remote control. Conventional guide systems are not user friendly and often times are tedious to program and utilize.
In these respects, the remote control multimedia content listing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an updated content listing of various media within a remote control.